Oso de peluche
by Mer95
Summary: Una tarde para Natsu y Lisanna, donde solo hay espacio para risas, besos y caricias, y por qué no un poco de drama y un tierno oso de peluche.


**Hola! Vuelvo después de casi un año con una pequeña historia de una pareja que me encanta: el Nali**

Aclaro: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino el Nali hubiese sido real u.u

 **Sin nada más que decir, DISFRUTEN :)**

OSO DE PELUCHE

Dio vueltas al sillón una docena de veces; estaba un poco agitada pero no podía dejar de correr, ni tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba siendo perseguida, y perder no era una opción. Ya lo había hecho incontables veces y siempre había terminado igual, presa de la risa hasta llorar. Esta vez deseaba que fuera al revés.

Su perseguidor cambió de rumbo y la tomó por sorpresa, Lisanna intentó huir pero ya la tenía. Su fuerza no le ayudaba para nada en aquellas ocasiones. Sin perder la esperanza forcejeó para liberarse, incluso se tiró al suelo para evitar ser capturada. Pero todo fue en vano. Natsu se tiró sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Lisanna no paraba de reír, tiraba patadas, puñetazos, y aún así no podía librarse. En otra ocasión hubiese utilizado el _Take over_ pero quería ganar limpiamente, sin magia.

–Ya está, ya está –pidió entre risas y llantos-. Me rindo.

Natsu la soltó y la ayudó a incorporarse. Sonreía, estaba orgulloso de haber ganado otra batalla sin sentido que acostumbraban a tener. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero Lisanna se alejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En realidad, a ella no le interesaba ganar, pero tampoco quería darle el gusto de vencerla en cada oportunidad.

–No seas enojona –protestó Natsu.

Lisanna no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá. Estaban en su casa, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Había sido un largo día en el gremio, con mucho ruido, alegría y peleas, siempre lo mismo en Fairy Tail. Pero ahora se encontraban solos, incluso Happy se había quedado con Lucy, después de que ella le insistiera que la ayudara con algunas cosas. A ellos les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos, tiempo que Natsu nunca creyó que tendría luego de "perder" a Lisanna dos años atrás. Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos sin siquiera voltearse a verlo. Por dentro se moría por correr y abrazarlo, pero esa era su oportunidad de ganar aunque sea una sola vez.

–Dale Lis, no te enojes –continuó él, así la llamaba siempre con cariño y sobre todo cuando ella se molestaba por algo. Acto seguido se sentó a su lado y la aproximó hacia sí con la intención de besarla, pero ella se resistió.

 _No caigas, Lisanna. Sé fuerte,_ se dijo a sí misma mientras fijaba su vista hacia otro lado. Sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos y lo veía sonreír, perdería. La sonrisa de Natsu siempre había sido su debilidad. Cada vez que él sonreía se le formaba un tierno hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha; frente a ello, Lisanna no podía decir que no.

–No me molestes –le dijo, apartándolo de su lado.

–No me hagas esto, sabes que no soporto que estés enojada conmigo.

–Lo hubieras pensado antes –contestó. Hacerse la mala no siempre le salía bien, ni tampoco le gustaba adoptar ese papel. A ella también le dolía pelear con él, aunque fuera en broma; pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sentados en el sofá, con la mirada gacha. Cada tanto espiaban con el rabillo del ojo al otro, pero sus miradas nunca se encontraban. De un salto, Natsu se incorporó y se arrodilló ante Lisanna.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo ella un poco confusa.

–Dime, dime qué tengo que hacer para que ya no estés enojada conmigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lisanna expulsó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

–Quiero un oso de peluche así de grande –con sus manos formó un círculo lo más grande que pudo.

La mirada de Natsu se tornó seria, se levantó del suelo e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A conseguirte un oso –respondió al tiempo que desaparecía del departamento.

–Pero…

Lisanna no pudo agregar nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se había marchado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. _¡Qué chico!_ , exclamó para sí. Lo del oso lo había dicho en broma, no esperaba que él se lo hubiese tomado en serio.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió recostarse un rato y esperarlo. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de cuánto tardaría. Lo más probable era que después de ver los precios de los oso de peluche se arrepintiera y le trajera en su lugar algún chocolate para compartir. De todos modos, a ella le daba igual, no necesitaba un oso de peluche para quererlo. Reír juntos, enfrentar la vida de la mano, era suficiente.

Después de tres horas, Lisanna se preocupó al no recibir noticias de Natsu, tenía miedo de que hubiese ocasionado algún alboroto en la ciudad como era costumbre. No sabía cómo pero siempre alguna razón para destruirlo todo, encontraba. Pero eso también le gustaba de Natsu, que diera siempre todo de sí, que defendiera a sus amigos con todo lo que tenía y nunca vacilara al enfrentarse a los peligros.

Caminó de un lado al otro, rogando que en cualquier momento cruzara la puerta de entrada. Quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, besarle. En ese instante, se arrepintió profundamente de haberse "enojado" con él, ahora lo que más necesitaba era ver su sonrisa y sentir sus labios.

Sin poder esperar un minuto más, abrió la puerta para ir a buscarlo. Nunca se imaginó que lo encontraría allí a punto de llamar a la puerta.

– ¡Natsu! –exclamó Lisanna y se abalanzó sobre él sin poder ocultar la inmensa alegría que sentía.

Natsu, se sorprendió ante la reacción de su compañera, pero enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos. Luego tomó su mano dirigiéndola hacia el interior de la casa.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

–Perdón Lisanna –respondió colocando sus manos justo como si estuviera rezando.

– ¿A dónde fuiste? –continuó ella con su tono acusador que no evidenciaba otra cosa más que preocupación.

–A buscarte el oso, pero casi todo está cerrado. Incluso intenté ganar uno en esas maquinitas, pero era muy difícil y me quedé sin monedas, casi lo prendo fuego, pero me controlé y... ¿Por qué te estas riendo?

Lisanna no pudo evitar soltar una risita, estaba feliz de tener a Natsu en su vida, era la persona más dulce y tierna que había conocido. Siempre daba todo cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos, nunca se rendía en conseguir lo que anhelaba. Se sentía muy agradecida de tener el cariño de una persona como él.

Sin decir nada, Lisanna se aproximó hacia él, lo agarró por el cuello y se paró en puntitas de pie para alcanzar su boca.

–Te quiero –le dijo antes de besarle. Y luego agregó-: Y como castigo quiero que te quedes a dormir y seas mi osito de peluche.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Cómo?... –musitó Natsu con cierta vergüenza ante sus pensamientos poco inocentes-. ¿Y... tus hermanos? No sé Elfman, pero Mirajane me matará seguro.

–Ellos no vienen esta noche –respondió Lisanna con una sonrisa. Le divertía verlo ruborizado y nervioso; no podía culparlo, ella se sentía igual, ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué lo había sugerido, pero no se arrepentía. Aquélla iba a ser una noche divertida.

 **Fin! Espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Cualquier crítica o comentario siempre son bienvenidos, así sé si les gustó y si tengo que mejorar en algo. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
